


A new beginning

by Mah_cat_typed_this



Category: Ever Oasis (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Character Development, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lizards, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Violence, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_cat_typed_this/pseuds/Mah_cat_typed_this
Summary: After the Chaos was defeated and purified, the desert folks finally had a moment of peace. Without monsters to worry about and the desert transforming back into the paradise it once was, they were living in heaven itself.When the races that lived away from the desert came to check on what happened, they also make new friends, visit new places, and are granted the opportunity to explore new alands far beyhond their home.But happy ever afters are only a thing in fairytails, and they learned it the hard way.





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Am I writing a long ass fanfiction for a game launched in 2017 and that everyone probably already forgot about? Yes, yes I am.

"So… is it true? That wasteland…"

"Yes, we have seen it with our own eyes," a voice replied. "the Great Desert is gone, there's only greenery as far as the eye can reach."

As soon as they finished their statement, many other voices came to life around them, quietly whispering amongst themselves, making it difficult to understand what they were saying, how they overlapped didn't help. They could have been amazed or doubtful the soldier was telling the truth, they couldn't have known. Being in a meeting with the highest authorities in the quavall society, including the king himself, was something they had never dreamed of. Taking a deep breath, they steeled their mind and continued speaking, keeping their ears flattened to their head, a gesture of respect in their species.

"Our group was patrolling the area north of the Great Desert as it was ordered, when we noticed there was a lot more grass than the last time we went there, we continued and the grass only became more abundant, there were plants and animals all around, as well as plenty of water." They raised their gaze to look at their leader in the eye, pausing for a moment before continuing. "We thought we had gotten lost somewhere, but then we saw it… the mountains, the rock formations, the ruins, they were all the same. That was the Great Desert."

Seeing the stunned expressions on the other occupants of the room, they proceeded, revealing something that left them even more shocked;

"Sir, the Chaos was gone."

There was silence for several seconds after that, they were sure by now that they were sounding like they had lost their mind.

"Pardon?..." The figure at the throne asked, his ears twitching in confusion.

"I-I mean, we didn't find any chaos infected animals no matter where we went, and the animals seemed fairly calm, not hiding and fleeing at the smallest sign of danger." 

The Great Desert was a wasteland known for being the home of the Chaos, the dark being that fed on the negative energies of others and brought sadness and sorrow wherever it passed. It took a highly trained army to venture deep into the desert, and even then, there would be several losses, and the reward was always not worth it. There wasn't much to be hoarded there that the other lands wouldn't already have, true, there _were_ many treasures hidden in the darkest pits of its dungeons, but only once in a blue moon, would an expedition of such scale be successful. It was just a wasteland of dangers without anything special in it that would be worth going through it. Maybe it would be amazing loot for someone who'd live there, it's a desert, a piece of cactus with water in it would be worth gold.

How could there be races living there?

Their distant cousins, the Lagora, were one of those who lived there. Or, they supposed they still lived there, they had lost contact with each other ages ago, they could have moved somewhere else or perished as far as they knew.

All of the races that did habit that place, as far as their information went, were all dangerously low in population, teetering on the brink of extinction. If they didn't die of hunger or thirst, the Chaos would bring them to their demise, that was guaranteed. Did anyone there actually die of old age? Did anyone live to their forties, at least?

"Sir, if I may add, there were actually reports that the Chaos infected creatures were behaving strangely since a few months ago and there weren't any Chaos attacks it's been weeks." Eyes red like rubies, her fur was dark with a red hue, especially at the tip of her limbs, countless scars from her battles being visible through the thick, but short fur. Behind her head, a beautiful black and crimson mane, which held many adornments made of gemstones, claws, fangs and others, all in one way or another, symbolizing strength or power. Her muscles were well defined and powerful, showing only a fraction of the strength she held. Surelly one, if not the most powerful quavall, that was the commander of their military power.

"Are you implying that the Chaos, the entity made of pure darkness and evil that terrorized everywhere there was life for thousands of years simply vanished like that?" A tall male spoke, his black, gray and white fur was much more well taken care of than of the commander. He wasn't nearly as muscular or strong, but his stone cold gaze made him also evoke an aura of respect. His mane was just as long as hers, but just like his fur, it was combed and adjusted to perfection, much in contrast of hers, which was messy and curly. He administered their economic power.

"I can assure you our forces didn't find a trace of the Chaos anywhere in the Great Desert, your Highness." They bowed.

"So, what else did you see?" His voice was calm and gentle, like he was talking to a friend, the soldier appreciated the small gesture. 

"Your Highness… we spotted Drauks from afar, and we also found many footsteps and other indicators of there being other species still there." His light blue eyes gazed at the soldier, he saw nervousness, but no signs of being untruthful. It was good that some survived the Chaos, maybe even the Lagoras could still be alive.

That also meant they could be the ones responsible for the disappearance of the Chaos, they could send an expedition there and attempt to communicate with them. Although they still needed to be careful, the folks at the desert never got along with each other, that being part of the reason why the Chaos was so strong there, one wrong move and they might start a conflict between the races there, if they were friendly to _them_ in the first place.

"We also spotted something in the distance, we are not sure what it was, but it resembled some sort of giant tree."

"A giant tree?"

"There was also some sort of energy around it, like a protective veil."

The king nodded, placing a hand on his chin in thought.

"Listen," the quavall soldier perked up. "The stories say that the seedlings were able to create oasis and they used that to survive in the desert, do you believe that might have been an oasis?"

They thought for a moment before answering. "That is the only answer that makes sense, your Highness, although they said there were many scattered across the desert, when we found this, there was only one, and it was much bigger than how we were told."

There was so much going on, the Great Desert had became a grassland, the Chaos was gone, they found out there were survivors and there was something unidentified in the middle of it, it could have been an oasis, or literally anything else.

"Seedlings were extinct a long time ago, your Highness."

"The Chaos has also been wiped out and an entire desert became a meadow in the span of one night. And we haven't been able to contact the desert for ages, what is to say some didn't survive, or that the oasis can't continue living, independently of the seedling?" 

The male looked shocked for a moment before sighing and nodding his head, it did sound way more believable than what they were hearing right now.

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"No, sir."

"You're dismissed, then. Thank you for your report." 

The soldier bowed and walked out of the richly decorated room.

As soon as the door was closed, the silence that had taken place since the king had spoken, was shattered like glass. 

"Your Highness, a being such as the Chaos cannot have simply disappeared like this."

"Maybe they were able to seal it away?"

"Should we go there?"

"Do you think that super oasis might have something to do with all of this?"

"There can't be any oasis left, the last settlement of seedlings was wiped out generations ago, there's no way they could have survived in such an environment."

"Do you think the Lagoras are still alive?"

The king observed them for a few moments, although he was quiet, he was paying close attention to their words. After he believed he had heard enough, he cleared his throat, the action successfully silencing the others.

"Regardless of our theories of what took place within the Great Desert, we all can agree this needs to be investigated as soon as possible, correct?"

The others nodded.

"Commander, conduct an expedition to the Great Desert immediately. Send our best soldiers as well, there might be no monsters in sight, but that doesn't mean we should be prepared."

"Yes, sir." The muscular black and red female nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. She had to admit, she was dying to go there.

"Also, try to make contact with the Lagoras first, if they are alive, that is." The king continued, "We all know the desert folks were constantly at each other's throats, the last thing we need is for them to act hostile with us because we contacted an enemy of theirs."

The people nodded once again, recalling how the races that lived in there were always extremely hostile to each other. Everyday, a new conflict broke out, each time for a different reason, whatever happened, it was as if they just couldn't coexist. The stories that they might have been the ones responsible for the birth of the Chaos also weren't just a few, but they needed to watch their words, even if the communication with the desert folks failed, their main objective was to find out what had happened, what was the Chaos whereabouts and what had taken place there?

No matter what they did, how hard they tried, they simply weren't a match for the dark beast. The quavall race wasn't the most powerful, they had to admit, but that didn't mean they were weak, they had their fair share of achievements and victories, but their forces were always wiped out if they tried to retaliate. And if the Chaos was strong in their territory, it was a dozen times worse in the heart of the Great Desert, where it was born. There were much more chaos infected animals and people, they were much stronger and for every move they made, the Chaos watchful eye was watching them. There was no way to plan a surprise attack, it would always know and be prepared for it, if it didn't just wipe everyone out as soon as the plan was formed, ending the battle before it even started.

It was amazing that there were still people there.

But one thing that sparked their collective interest was: how did they defeat it?

The monster was much stronger there, but apparently, there was something, or someone, that was able to defeat it.

What or who could be so powerful they could overpower such a being?

If it was a spell, there was a person skilled enough to cast something of incredible power, such thing can't simply be overlooked, that was a new level of power, whoever did that must be one of the world's most powerful mages. It had to be a mage, there was no way someone could beat the Chaos in a physical fight, right?

...right?

Either way, whatever that person was, if it were even a person, were they friendly? Did they mean a powerful ally or an even worse threat? The last thing they needed was to have the person who defeated the Chaos as an enemy.

They remained there for some more time, planning their next course of action, and selecting who would go on the expedition, how would they act depending on which race they met first, what path would they take, and others. In the end, they decided to start where they had last seen their Lagora cousins, and head towards the oasis(?) the soldiers had seen. 

They needed to plan this carefully, as much as there might not be any monsters at first sight, only the heavens knew what kind of dangers might still be hiding in the shadows. 

After everything was sorted out, the people started to leave, rushing to get the preparations for the quickly approaching expedition to the Great Desert... they would probably have to change that name as well. Soon, the last one bowed farewell to their king and walked away, closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breaking out of his previous posture, letting his shoulders fall and his muscles to relax. 

Could it be that the Chaos, the seemingly unstoppable force that consumed the life of everything it touched, was finally gone? What did they do to banish it? Did they actually get rid of it for good? What were the chances of it coming back?

The golden rays of the setting sun shone through the glass windows, bathing the room with shades of yellow, orange and red, illuminating his sand colored fur, light blue markings carefully drawn on it. His mane was silky and well taken care of, being the king, his mane was the longest of all, and he was required to keep it long, even if it became bothersome at times. He brushed a strand of fur behind his ear, how he wished he could at least tie it away from his eyes, but everyone made a ruckus about it, something about it being a display of dominance and his superiority over the others. Honestly, what they were saying was pretty much _"everyone needs to see how much better you are than them."_ and he knew it.

It's no wonder why the Chaos was so strong.

He thought back at the situation at hand, they had tried everything, from magic spells to prayers and fighting techniques, but their efforts were always in vain. The Chaos was infinitely more powerful at the heart of the desert, where its main body resided, if containing it in its weaker form seemed like an impossible task, then how did the desert folks fought back against it? Were they even truly the ones responsible for such a feat? The desert folks were in much smaller numbers and lived in an extremely hostile environment, as well as they had a much more advanced technology and knowledge than the desert folks, not that he could blame them, they lived in a desert, their main priority should be survival, not a bunch of fancy and almost useless magic spells, how were they able to defeat it?

Regardless of what or who, such a thing cannot be simply ignored. If there was actually someone equally or more powerful than the Chaos out there, they needed to know it, as far their knowledge went, there weren't any particularly remarkable mages or fighters out in the desert, granted they were strong enough to survive so long in the same environment as a being that destroyed entire nations... they spent so long without communication with the outside, did if there was truly someone like that, they'd probably never know it, until now, that is. They needed to know more about this person, hopefully make them an ally as well.

He shuddered, what would happen to them if they had such a powerful individual as their enemy? The idea of someone beating the Chaos itself in a fight was surreal, he knew the strongest empire with the most powerful armies had trouble fighting the more powerful monsters, and the Chaos was said to be much stronger than those, so whoever was responsible for it, was probably well capable of wiping out entire armies by themselves.

They needed to act carefully, this expedition could very well decide the fate of his people, perhaps even more.

There weren't just the risk of that person or thing being hostile, there was also the problem of the desert folks, while they hoped they would be welcomed by the Lagoras, he was sure the other species would not be friendly, especially if they knew of their species' relationship with them. There was also the risk of the Lagoras themselves also not helping them, were they upset by their communication being lost? What if they thought they were abandoned in the desert by their once allies? Did they even remember their relationship?

One thing was certain, just because the Great Desert was now back to its former glory, does not mean the mission would be easy, the Chaos was not the only threat there, if the monsters were no more, there was still the problem of traps, dungeons and the desert folks, who had strained relations with each other. 

In the end, he was their king, it was his job to protect and lead his people, they were counting on him, and he would not let them down, when a time comes that he no longer fight for them, he'll be six feet under the ground. Whatever may come with this expedition, no hostile desert folk is going to hurt his people under his watch.

~~~~.....

He couldn't believe it.

He was lost, he actually got himself lost.

The quavall stared at the map he was holding, a panicked groan escaping his lips. he swore he had been following every every step the map directed him to, but while the paper told him he should be nearing the lagorian settlement, only ruins and a grassy field could be seen, a single golden statue covered in plants and moss to the side of the walls.

Although, he shouldn't be surprised, that map was made almost four hundred years ago, something was bound to have changed. He just didn't expect _everything_ to have changed.

He needed to go back to his group, maybe try to update this map, but he had no idea how to go back, he was so focused trying to find himself that the though of memorizing where he went through didn't cross his mind, now he regretted his actions.

He shoved the map back on his bag, that was only making him even more confused than before, might as well just put it away for good. But the quavall still had to find his way to the exit of this place, it would take nothing short of a miracle for him to actually find his way to his previous destination, it wasn't even worth raising his hopes for.

Don't get him wrong, when the king told him that he was the one chosen to make the first contact with the lagoras, he was nothing short of honoured, for his skills to be recognized by the king himself is the biggest achivement of his life, but this task was proving to be harder than what he first thought it'd be. He refused to go back to his magesty with empty hands, this would be disappointing and embarrassing, their ruler was a kind and forgiving man, but that didn't mean that he'd just allow anyone to just do what they wanted and waste resources, he could very well replace him with someone else, there was another quavall, a young and skilled woman, she could very well be put in his place if he failed. The results of this misson could mean the success or downfall of his career, he needed to succed, or, at the very least, update the map and locate the lagora before their rations ran out.

"Are you lost, young man?"

His yellow eyes widened, his breath hitched, by instinct, he pulled out his sword and aimed it towards the intruder.  
The figure barely reacted from his sudden movement, in fact, they seemed to find his reaction amusing, their gaze was serene, a single jade green eye was visible, the other was hidden away by silky white hair, their large horns were adorned with golden adornments and some fabrics, their skin was was dark and there were greenish stripes on each of his cheeks.

It was a seedling.

It was so surreal, seedlings were thought to have been extinct ages ago, victims of the Chaos attacks, but there was something different about the one that stood in front of him right now, he swore that he could see through their body, and to make it even stranger, there was a soft glow coming from them, like some sort of aura.

They chuckled and shook their head, as if they had just witnessed the silliest overreaction of their life.

"S-State your name and your intentions." The Qavall growled, trying to sound as firm and intimmidating as possible, the seedling seemed unfased.

"My name doesn't matter right now," They responded. "but I mean no harm, I merely came here to tell you that help is coming."

His ears perked up and he stared at the seedling in shock. How did they know that he needed help? Were they stalking him through this entire time? Was this a trap? Yes, this had to be a trap, they said that the seedlings in the Great Desert used to be thieves and opportunistic, much unlike their deceased cousins from outside the desert, while they still had contact with the lagoras, there would be many reports of supplies and precious objects being stolen by them. What is it to say he wasn't being tricked? A lone and lost passerby carrying full bags was an nearly irresistible target and an easy one too if they were naive. As if the seedling had read his thoughts, their smile faded to a more concerned and serious expression, but their tone remained gentle.

"I know of our past and I understand your worry, and I must congratulate you, trusting a stranger is risky, especially for someone with a job like yours. Although, just this time, trust my word, there will be a group coming to help you out, just stay were you are and wait, I'm sure you'll be happy to see them."

Then, without another word, the seedling suddlenly disappeared before his eyes, the aura around them became stronger, and in a small burst of light, they disppeared, the remaining light fading away like smoke to the wind.

The quavall was left staring dumbfolded at where the seedling once stood, his brown and white fur slightly puffed up from the surprise.  
Did they mean what they said, though? Was there really help on its way? They said he'd be happy to see them, would it be his group? But they were miles away, how would they know where he was and that he needed help?

He only had two options: either he would continue walking and hope that by some miracle he'd be able to find the exit, or stay were he was and wait to see if someone actually came.

...

Oh, well...

It could have been a trap, but if it was, he could still summon his beast and make a run for it, he would have enough energy for another summon soon, it would be enough time for the 'help' to finally arrive.

Thus, he sat down beside the statue, resting his back against the wall and waited.

Five minutes...

Ten minutes... he thought he heard something, but it was just a small group of leapards hopping by.

Fifteen minutes...

Twenty minutes.

Finally, his ears twitched as they picked up the sound of footsteps and voices approaching, was it the help that weir seedling told him about? They didn't sound like his group, who were they? The quavall peeked from behind the statue, his hands already with a tight grip on his sword just in case. A group of creatures approached, their body shape vaguely reminded him of his, long ears, a small snout and squirrel like tails. The only difference between him and them was their clothes, their lack of a mane, and their tails, unlike theirs, the quavall's tail was uncurled and thiner at the end.

Lagoras.

He was completely frozen in place, staring at the group wide eyed. There were lagoras, without a shadow of doubt. The race they were looking for in specific, the one they had lost contact with centuries ago, the ones who used to be their greatest allies. There were three of them, one had red and white fur with green clothes, the other two both had light yellowish fur, but one had red and black clothes, the other, golden and red with some blue on their head gear. They all seemed attentive, not on high alert, but as if searching for something or someone.

Maybe they were here to help him? Oh well, he had to start their first contact anyway. The quavall stood up and dusted himself off, picking his pocket mirror, he analized his appearance and adjusted his mane, he had to look as non threatening and formal as possible. When he was satisfied, put the mirror away and took a deep breath, it was now or never, and carefully stepped out of his hiding place.

The lagoras halted in their tracks as soon as their eyes met, for a couple of brief moments, there was silence, and no movement from either side, the older looking lagora, the one with black and red clothes seemed especially shocked while the other two seemed mostly curious. The two younger ones recovered quickly, warm smiles forming on their faces.

"Oh, hello there! Are you the lost guy?" The red one asked, their tone was a mixture of playful and welcoming.

The quavall wasn't really expecting to be treated in a friendly way at first, but he quickly recovered and nodded his head, forcing a smile. It was unexpected, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Greetings," he said, sounding friendly, although he was secretly analizing the group, searching for any hostility or malice,

"I'm afraid I did get lost, do you think you gentlemens could guide me to your settlement?"

The one with lighter fur was about to speak, by the curious smile on his face, he was probably about to comply before being stopped by the older lagora, looking wary.

"Excuse me, but you are from the quavall race, correct?"

He nodded.

"Yes, I am. We are here in an expedition to meet with your race, your leader, more specifically. May I clarify that we have no harmful intentions, we only want to talk." The younger ones looked shocked, the eldest nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"We had lost contact with your race for ages thanks to the Chaos attacks, but we were finally able to conduct an expedition here, so our nation decided the first thing we should do was to reestablish contact with our old friends."

"I've never heard of you guys... quavalls, right?" The lagora in the middle commented, his head tilting to the side, but he didn't have a dubtful or wary look, he just semmed curious.

"Yeah, they are quavalls," The older one said. "our species are actually really close to each other, that's why we used to be allies in the past."

He turned to the newcomer. "But then, becuse of the Chaos, the communications between us were gone, there was no way to send a letter with so many monsters around."

"We lost more than just a few messagers trying to talk with you, then we were forced to give up." The quavall said.

"So did we." The lagora responded.

"So, we are like, cousins, right?" The red lagora squeaked, his tail wagging slightly behind him.

"In a way, yes-" He was suddenly cut off by the same boy, who started hopping towards him, holding out his hand.

"Hi cousin! I'm Bacbouc, nice to meet you!"

"Heh..." He was expecting a wary and tense forst meeting, but this was a great surprise, it was good they were friendly. "Hi, bacbouc, nice to meet you."

"What's your name?" Bacbouc asked, shaking his hand.

"Oh... It's Abarin."

"Nice to meetcha, Abarin! Since we are cousins, we should make a party to welcome you! We can play games and have snacks from the snack shop, I can show you all my favorite toys and we can hang out and have sleepovers and-"

Okay, that was too friendly.

"Bacbouc, let the poor guy breathe." The one with golden and red clothes scolded, pulling the younger boy away from him.

"Sorry sir, our friend can be pretty ecxitable."

"I-It's alright." Abarin laughed.

"Anyway, can you two take me to your settlement? Also inform your leader that I need to speak with them."  
The two shared a look before chuckling to themselves, the quavall looked at them with confusion.

"I mean, yes, we can bring you to the settlement," The other lagora said, smiling at him. "but our elder is actually right here." he pointed to the older lagora, who only chuckled at them. His eyes widened, a look of shock on his face.

"W-why didn't you tell me at first?" He asked, unsure if they were actually speaking the truth, why was the elder here? Couldn't he just have sent someone else do the job if they actually only came here to help someone who got lost? Unless they knew who he was and the reason for his visit, then, he remembered the mysterious seedling that told they were coming, they definitely knew about his mission.

"Say..." Abarin spoke, his brow furrowing as he remembered the incident. "would any of you know about... a seedling with white hair and green eyes?"

"White hair and green eyes?" The second lagora touched his chin in thought. "The only ones with white hair are the chi-- Oh! that must have been Nour!" His ears perked up and he smiled in realization.

"Does this... Nour can use teleportation magic or something?"

"Oh, no no," Bacbouc laughed playfully. "Nour is a ghost!"

_A what now?!_

His confused and weary expression must have showed because Bacbouc was pulled away from him once again and shushed by his friend, the elder merely sighed and chuckled to himself.

"I'm afraid it's a long story, friend." The elder said, then he turned to the two younger boys. "Sol, can you and Bacbouc please go ahead to the settlement and tell everyone about Abarin's arrival? We'll beright behind you."

"Sure, elder." Sol responded, grabbing Bacbouc by his arm and rushing ahead of them, from where he stood, he could vaguely hear something about not telling everyone about the ghosts like that... there were actually ghosts?! And so frequently that everyone just lived with them and saw this as normal? Just what was this place?

"So, Abarin, why don't you tell me how is your kingdom doing? The elder before me told me a lot about your race."

Abarin snapped out of his thoughts and pushed his fear to the side, hesitantly, he spoke about his home.

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ever Oasis had so much potential, but I don't think it was given the amount of attention and credit it deserved. I'll be updating with pictures of the quavalls as well, just in case anyone is interested.
> 
> Also, yes, Nour and Esna are present as ghosts, as well as a bunch of other chaos victims. Why? In life, you don't ask "why?" you ask "why not?", that's how the greatest inventions are made.


End file.
